leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emptylord/Sandbox/Custom Patch Notes
Recent: Added . I'll add to the list as I get around to it. :) Alistar smashes the ground where he is standing, dealing magic damage to all surrounding enemiesf and knocking them up for 1 second and winding them for 1.5 seconds upon landing. |leveling= 60 / 105 / 150 / 195 / 240 }} Alistar charges at an enemy, dealing magic damage and carrying them further a fixed distance. At the end of the charge, his target is briefly knocked back further and winded for 1.5 seconds. |leveling= 55 / 110 / 165 / 220 / 275 600 650 }} I can't help but think the Headbutt into Pulverize combo was a bug that they decided to make a feature, and frankly the duration of the crowd control is too long. Headbutt is now similar to and , in that Alistar also follows. This makes following up with Pulverize easier, but does not remove the ability to use the skills the other way around. To compensate, neither skills apply an additional stun and instead apply a new form of crowd control (could be alternately named Buckle, or Cripple). Winding/Winded: 50% slow that decays over the duration and the inability to cast movement abilities. A soft-snare, if you will. Upon dying, Anivia will revert into an egg and will get an armor and magic resistance modifier of . If the egg can survive for 6 seconds, she is reborn with the same percentage of health that her egg had left. Cooldown reduction does not affect Rebirth. |cooldown=240 }} Anivia's damaging abilities chill her target, slowing their movement speed by 20% for 3 seconds. }} }} Chill is now an official passive, rather than something each skill applies but it's invisible. Chill is affected by crowd control reduction, and can be removed by cleanse. Anivia fires out of gust of frost in a line, dealing magic damage to all enemies in its path. If an enemy was chilled, the target will be stunned for 1.5 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=80 |costtype=mana |range=1100 }} This ability now has the same speed as , maybe even faster. Anivia creates a wall centered on target point, perpendicular to Anivia's facing, lasting 5 seconds. Anivia can activate this ability again after 1 second to melt the wall. |leveling= |range=1000 |cooldown=25 |cost= |costtype=mana }} She can now reactivate it. Anivia damages target enemy. If the enemy was chilled, they take double damage. |leveling= |range=650 |cooldown=5 |cost= |costtype=mana }} every 3 seconds while not attacking. This bonus is lost upon landing a critical strike. }} The simplest idea: her current passive except the bonus isn't lost until she actually lands a critical strike. % bonus critical strike chance against enemies marked with 3 stacks of Focus. }} My contribution to the whole "Ashe needs a passive" fad. The second version was created because I decided 25% after 3 attacks is lame. The differences between them other than the percentage is that the second version can only be applied to one target (like Silver Bolts), while the first version can be applied to multiple opponents simultaneously (like Blighted Quiver). This means she can take a last hit without clearing her progress Another little idea that I thought was neat. Keeps her "first crit" upon coming to lane, but doesn't take a minute of non-combat to charge back up. With 1.0 attack speed, she would critically strike on every 5th attack (so a little better than Master Yi and Caitlyn) - but 1.0 attack speed is difficult to come by at level 1, and she has the lowest AD of all carries (pretty certain she has one of the lowest base attack speeds too). Darius leaps to target enemy champion and strikes a lethal blow, dealing true damage. |leveling= 160 / 250 / 340 (+ 75% Bonus AD) |description2=For each stack of Hemorrhage on the target, Noxian Guillotine deals an additional 20% damage. If Noxian Guillotine kills the target, Darius gains the ability to activate activate Noxian Guillotine again for 10 seconds. The timer will refresh upon scoring scoring another kill. |leveling2=Maximum True Damage: 320 / 500 / 680 (+ 150% Bonus AD) |range= 475 |cooldown= 100 / 90 / 80 on cast |cost= 100 |costtype= mana }} Keeps his rampage theme without making him indomitable in-lane. I've lowered the cooldown by 10 seconds to accommodate it starting 10 seconds later. It also removes the incentive to steal every single kill, as it puts the skill on cooldown. I won't deny he has a really strong laning phase, and perhaps the highest on-hit damage in the game. Unfortunately, late game he's in the "non-utility attacker" category. You have slow; true damage; , and percentile damage; and then you have the basic auto-attackers: , , and . Tristana has long range; Miss Fortune has speed. We're left with poor Caitlyn and Draven feeling rather... boring late game. The issue with Draven is that his is too luck based. It's high skill in lane; but once team fights start you can't afford to be running around (it's actually detrimental to your attack speed and positioning). I've had games where every axe lands on my head; like getting 4 procs in a row. Draven's next attack will deal bonus physical damage. The bonus is equal to a percentage of his total attack damage. This axe will ricochet off the target high up into the air. If Draven catches it, Spinning Axe will keep applying to his next attack. Draven can have up to two Spinning Axes readied at once. |leveling = Ranks of Spinning Axe will reduce the spread of ricochets. |cooldown = |cost = 45 |costtype = mana }} Simple idea: by rank-5 the axes are almost guaranteed to land on your head, with the spread being minimal enough. Draven gains increased movement speed for 1.5 seconds and increased attack speed for 3 seconds. The movement speed bonus decreases rapidly over its duration. Catching a Spinning Axe will trigger this effect at no cost. |leveling = |cooldown = 12 |cost = 40 |costtype = mana }} As a side issue, compared to Teemo and Miss Fortune, Draven's "speed" is too expensive of an ability. Rather than refreshing the cooldown, catching a Spinning Axe will now activate the ability for free. Draven gains increased movement speed for 1.5 seconds and increased attack speed for 3 seconds. The movement speed bonus decreases rapidly over its duration. This ability can only be activated within 6 seconds of catching a Spinning Axe. |leveling = }} Alternatively, it can only be activated after catching a Spinning Axe. No cooldown, no cost. The draw back would be you can't activate it on the fly. *shrugs* I feel that his high-skill cap falls off, which is a really bizarre phenomena. Ezreal instantly teleports to a nearby target location and fires a homing arrow at the nearest enemy within a 750 range, dealing magic damage. Ezreal fires an additional homing bolt per stack of Rising Spell Force, up to a maximum of 5. Enemies can only be targeted by a single bolt. |leveling= 75 / 125 / 175 / 225 / 275 |range=475 |cooldown=19 / 17 / 15 / 13 / 11 |cost=90 |costtype=mana }} I thought this up before Ezreal became the hated little sh*t that he's become over the last month. It was my alternative to the "Arcane Shift" should prioritize minions. In all fairness, this wouldn't increase his single-target damage; actually buffs his AP more than his AD, etc, so I don't see it making him stronger in light of his recent nerfs. Each time a spell is cast near Maokai, he gains a charge of Sap Magic. When he has 5 charges, his next autoattack will heal him for 7% of his maximum health and X% of his maximum mana. }} Maokai is one of the more underground champions (wow, I sound like a hipster). He's by no means underpowered: he's just got a very specific role that you will either enjoy or you won't. I'm one of those people who enjoy him. But for no real reason, I've just always felt that his passive should also replenish mana. He's not excessively mana hungry, but he's one of those champions that once he runs out he stays run out - he's got one of those large-pool-no-regen set-ups. Without changing any of his costs or damage, this tiny bit of mana regen (I don't think she needs changing, but if she would be changed... this is how I'd do it). is now available at level 1. It grants 10 / 20 / 30 / 40 bonus armor and magic resistance depending on rank. Takedown and Swipe are switched, making her kit: * Q: / * W: / * E: / * Similar to Jayce, I don't think both her best skill should be on the same button. Jayce's being and . Nidalee shouldn't be able to take Q and have all she needs. Pounce and Swipe gain an AD or bonus AD scaling, either keeping or losing the AP scalings. Swipe, Pounce and Takedown now scale with Q, W and E's ranks, not Aspect of the Cougar's rank. Possibly add a passive to Aspect of the Cougar (some random examples): * Nidalee's first attack after transforming rends her target, causing them to take damage over time that scales with missing health. * Nidalee's attacks while in Cougar form deal bonus 10 / 20 / 30 / 40 (+40% AP) bonus magic damage. Pantheon hurls his spear at an opponent dealing physical damage. Certain Death causes Spear Shot to deal 150% damage against enemies whose current health is below 15% of their maximum health. |leveling = |cooldown=4 |cost=45 |costtype=mana |range=600 }} Pantheon charges forward, dealing magic damage to enemies in a line. Pantheon stops upon colliding with an enemy champion, stunning them for 1 second. Aegis of Zeonia will knock aside minions and neutral monsters. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=55 |costtype=mana |range=700 }} Pantheon channels for 0.75 seconds and deals 3 swift strikes in a cone in front of him. Each strike deals physical damage, and they deal double damage to champions. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=600 }} Pantheon raises his shield above his head and summons a spectral garrison that surrounds him, forming an impregnable shell. For the next 4 seconds, Pantheon blocks all basic attacks and single target abilities, and takes 25% reduced damage from area of effect abilities. Allies within the formation are also shielded. |description2=After the 4 seconds or if Foulkon Formation is activated again, the spectral warriors charge outward dealing magic damage to surrounding enemies. Pantheon is unable to attack, and casting his other abilities will end the effect early. |leveling= 225 (square) |leveling2= 200 / 350 / 500 350 |range= |cost=125 |costtype=mana |cooldown=100 / 90 / 80 }} Allies will gain a shield icon above their head. This (a) clarifies that they are within the animation, particularly in the event a fully stacked is larger than the formation and (b) because it makes the allies look like they are part of the formation. I made the bold decision that Pantheon would never be as viable as people would like while retaining Grand Skyfall. The same is probably true for Twisted Fate and Shen. It's a mechanic that will always be broken in conjunction with a champion that is good without it. So, while it might be lame and completely ruin his theme: I tried. Renekton's abilities don't have any cost related to them and their use is limited only by cooldowns. Instead, he uses Fury as his secondary bar. Renekton starts with 0 fury and it is capped at 100. Renekton gains 5 fury with each auto-attack, and with the use of some of his abilities. When Renekton has 50 or more fury, his next ability will consume 50 fury for an enhanced effect. Renekton gains 50% more fury from all sources while below half health. Fury will decay at a rate of 2.5 per second if Renekton has not dealt or received damage in the last 12 seconds. His current passive is now part of his fury mechanic, like how Shyvana and Tryndamere both feature unique "twists" (his current passive being "While below half health, Renekton generates double fury from all sources", in case you didn't know). The healing from Cull the Meek is now his passive in the form of spell vamp, but he also gains life steal. I created the second version because 5% spell vamp on an area of effect ability does not compare to 5% of the damage dealt: he would need 15% spell vamp to match the current healing, but I wasn't bold enough to go that far. I thought I would literally clone the healing on Cull the Meek, as I honestly forgot that Cull the Meek healed for quadruple against champions. As such, 5%/20% healing compared to 5% spell vamp (which works out as an effective 1.6% healing) is just awful. I lowered it to 4%/16% to accommodate the removal of the "healing cap" and that it applies to all abilities. Renekton cleaves his weapon, sending a shockwave forward that damages and leashes the souls of all enemies struck for 3 seconds. If the leash is broken, the enemy suffers 35% reduced movement speed for 1.75 seconds. |description2= Cull the Meek strikes all enemies in a cone and deals 50% additional damage. |leveling= |leveling2= 650 |range=625 |cooldown=8 }} Cull the Meek has been merged with Dice (the large AOE cleave, although combined with the dash it's closer to ). This new effect is in-keeping with his Butcher of the Sands/Devourer of Souls feel he's got going on: hopefully the animation would feature iridescent blue souls being pulled from their enemies. It only slows if they break the leash. The minimal difference between cast range and leash range is to allow Cull the Meek to be combined with Slice to quickly slow most enemies within the area. Renekton dashes forward, damaging enemies he hits along the way. If he hits a target or severs a leash from Cull The Meek, he gains the ability to use Dice for 4 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown= |range=550 }} Renekton spins forward through his enemies, damaging enemies over a larger area and gaining 5 fury for each target hit. |description2= Dice deals 50% additional damage and shreds the armor of target's hit for 4 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = 450 (est.) |range=550 }} }} Slice and Dice's range increased to 550 from 450. Dice has been merged with Cull the Meek. Dice is still a dash, he just spins his weapon over a larger area. Sejuani gains a shield and charges forward, dealing magic damage and applying Frost to enemies. Sejuani stops upon colliding with an enemy champion. The shield dissipates after 3 seconds if not already destroyed. Arctic Assault will knock aside enemy minions and neutral monsters. It will also clear a path through temporary terrain. |leveling= 60 / 90 / 130 / 170 / 210 |range=700 |cooldown= 19 / 17 / 15 / 13 / 11 |cost=70 / 75 / 80 / 85 / 90 |costtype=mana }} I also fixed 's tooltip (on the main wiki as well), as it failed to mention the effect. I'm also proposing to reintroduce an old "bug" as an intended feature, where it can clear a path through and : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U8RnGNnTxac. Sejuani converts Frost on nearby enemies to Permafrost, dealing magic damage. Permafrost decreases damage output by 20% and slows their movement speed for 3 seconds. |leveling= 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 % 60 / 110 / 160 / 210 / 260 |range=1000 |cooldown=11 |cost=55 |costtype=mana }} Sejuani is suppose to be a tank but possess only 1 of the 3 core mechanics on a tank (damage mitigation, disables and focus control): and in most cases it's soft-CC at that. These would add to her innate tankiness, allowing her more build freedom (as her scalings are already messy being an AP/Health/Attacker... hmmm, Rylai's Implaing Rod?). In my opinion, Syndra is brutal in lane. Her single-target nuke is as strong as and . However, the reason she falls off is because Orianna has an area of effect ultimate and Malzahar has the suppression: whereas Syndra remains a single-target nuke. Conjures a Dark Sphere at a target location, dealing magic damage. The sphere lasts for up to 7 seconds and can be manipulated by Syndra's other abilities. |description2 = Deals 15% bonus damage against Champions. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown=4 |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=800 }} Increased the life span of spheres to 7 seconds. Note that the duration would have to be 7.2 seconds with 40% CDR for an 8th sphere to be summoned simultaneously. 7 spheres is the current optimum and would remain the optimum; the longer duration just allows for more freedom (both with timing, and you don't require as much cooldown reduction to get maximum damage). It now takes a minimum of 14% CDR to get 4 spheres out instead of 25%. Obviously, that requires exact timing. Syndra draws upon her full cataclysmic power, hurling all Dark Spheres at her target to deal magic damage per sphere and half that damage to all enemies the spheres pass through. Unleashed Power will use the three spheres that orbit Syndra, ensuring a minimum damage. All Dark Spheres remain on the ground for 7 seconds after Unleashed Power is used. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=Mana |range=675 }} Her ultimate now deals half the sphere-damage to everyone the spheres pass through. Preferably, the spheres would fly from where they are (whereas at the moment she sort of pulls them toward her then throws them). The reason I would prefer this is that it adds an element of positioning (like using Pix and ). (Duration of spheres increased to match Dark Sphere.) Another alteration to her ultimate: Syndra draws upon her full cataclysmic power, hurling all Dark Spheres at her target to deal magic damage per sphere and apply a brief knockback, while dealing half the sphere's damage to enemies they pass through. Unleashed Power will use the three spheres that orbit Syndra, ensuring a minimum damage. All Dark Spheres remain on the ground for 7 seconds after Unleashed Power is used. |leveling = 0.1 seconds |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=Mana |range=675 }} The knockback is calculated and applied to the initial sphere. If the initial sphere is blocked by a spell shield, the knockback is also blocked. mana per shard. Taric is also replenished for twice that amount. Taric is unable to trigger the mana restoration himself. }} His passive is currently a little lacking in the current meta, so I thought I'd spruce it up with a supporty edge. I've never played him solo, and my experience jungling him was brief: I apologize if my idea is offensive to his solo mana sustain. mana stack. Taric will also be replenished will replenish for double that amount of he triggers the effect himself. }} Same concept, a la . In this version, the shards are not consumed and Taric can trigger the effect himself. The square brackets are optional (and perhaps unnecessary). The first two are abstractly similar to Cassiopeia, where Taric's abilities would cost less when chained (as they would trigger the mana refund) - for this reason, the effect stacking might be too strong (particularly if doubled). Trundle's next attack gains 125 bonus range and causes him to leap forward, biting his opponent for physical damage. This attack increases Trundle's attack damage for 8 seconds, with his opponent losing half of this amount for the same duration. |description2= While Trundle is standing upon contaminated ground, the bonus attack range from Rabid Bite is increased to 275. |leveling= AD)}} 250 |leveling2= 400 |cooldown=4 |cost=40 |costtype=mana }} Adding the micro-leap to the ability description. Trundle creates a plagued beacon at a target location for 6.5 seconds, which becomes impassable terrain and slows all nearby enemy units while they are in the vicinity of it and for 1.25 seconds after they leave the area. |description2 = The pillar deals magic damage every second to nearby enemies if it stands upon contaminated ground. |leveling = 125 375 (estimate) 1200 (estimate) |leveling2 = 30 / 35 / 40 / 45 / 50 |cooldown= |cost=60 |costtype=mana |range=1000 }} Rapid Bite and Pillar of Filth now both interact with Contaminate. Possibly also augment his attacks? Xerath gains bonus magic penetration. Xerath begins drawing in power from the surrounding area, slowing his movement speed by 35%. For the next 8 seconds or until deactivated, Xerath's abilities gain 400 bonus range and the passive magic penetration is doubled. Upon deactivation, Xerath gains 35% bonus movement speed for 2 seconds. |leveling= 8 / 11 / 14 / 17 / 20 % |cooldown= 16 / 13 / 10 / 7 / 4 }} Xerath's passive doesn't compliment his play style at all. I've heard rumours that Riot are planning a -esque passive, and this is my take on it. I feel flat bonus damage is more balance-able that a multipler, and is more consistent for both Xerath and his enemy. At max range, his Q and R would deal 90/130 bonus damage; and his E upwards of 60/100. This might have to scale with level, simply due to the early game potency. Riot also stated that they are dissatisfied with the "anchor" mechanic, which was so iconic to start with. Rather than completely tweak the ability, he still enters crab-form but now feels more like : with massively slowed movement speed rather than completely rooted. I also tweaked the magic penetration to compensate the skill's ungodly cooldown (which I also lowered). I changed the name of his innate, Ascended Form, to Arcane Grip and re-used Ascended Form in place of the name, Locus of Power. Deals magic damage to an enemy and marks them with Unstable Magic for 3 seconds. The next spell Xerath strikes this enemy with in these 3 seconds will deal bonus damage and stun them for 1.5 seconds. |leveling= 70 / 120 / 170 / 220 / 270 20 / 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 |range=600/1000 |cooldown=12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 |cost=70 / 75 / 80 / 85 / 90 }} Pre-6, he actually has nothing to follow up on the stun... so, at least make the stun do a bit of extra damage! Category:Blog posts